rollplaywh40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Calixis Sector
Summary The Calixis Sector is a sector of the Milky Way Galaxy that serves as the setting for the Warhammer 40,000: Dark Heresy role-playing game, which focuses on the actions of Imperial Inquisitors and their chosen Acolytes and Throne Agents. The Calixis Sector is an Imperial sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus on the northern edge of the known galaxy, near the Halo Stars and the Eye of Terror. To the trailing edge of the galaxy, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its immediate neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated Imperial frontiers of the Halo Stars where humans and xenos mix in the quest for power and profit in the infamous Koronus Expanse. Conquered by Lord Militant Golgenna Angevin for the Imperium of Man almost two thousand standard years ago in the 39th Millennium during what became known as the Angevin Crusade, the Calixis Sector contains many heavily populated and important worlds, though it lies a great distance from the Imperium's core sectors. The sector's first Imperial Sector Governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. This territory represents a vulnerable fraction of the Imperium, far from the millions-strong armies and mighty battlefleets that protect its most ancient and important worlds and defend its war-torn frontiers. The fate of the sector is tainted with disturbing prophecies and haunted by an inexplicable evil. Within its ill-portended bounds there are countless threats to keep the Adepts of the Imperium stretched beyond capacity. It is up to a few extraordinary individuals to save the sector from being consumed by a dark future of corruption and suffering. The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heartland and, like so much of the Imperium of Man, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this group of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late for the people of the Calixis Sector--and perhaps all of Mankind. The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach sub-sector, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the true ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of Imperial power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe of the Calixian Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Imperial Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and Calixian corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens. The campaign of Rollplay Dark Heresy takes place in the Calixis Sector, in the Calixian Subsector known as Hazeroth Abyss, on the city encrusted hive world of Samsen IV in High Vutraxis, which is overseen by Planetary Governer Zaria Theopoia. Rollplay Dark Heresy began in the Calixis Sector, within the Calixian subsector of the Hazeroth Abyss. It started on the city-encrusted Hive World of Samson IV, in High Vutraxis, directly overseen by Planetary Governer Zaria Theopoya. History The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy near the Eye of Terror, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial Lord Militant Angevin almost two thousand Terran years ago in the 39th Millennium during the Angevin Crusade. Its first Sector Governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. The Imperium of Man is spread impossibly thin across an estimated two-thirds of the entire galaxy. The volume of space claimed in the name of the Emperor contains hundreds of millions of stars, many host to their own planetary systems, and yet there are only an estimated million or so Planetary Governors occupying the thrones of the Imperium’s worlds. While it is true that some governors rule not just a single planet but an entire system, and that other worlds have no governor at all, the fact is that the Imperium is stretched so thinly across the void that an interstellar traveller could make his way from one edge to the other, traversing a hundred thousand light years of space, and not once cross paths with a human being. Instead of being scattered at random, the worlds of the Imperium are clustered around areas settled during the lost age of Mankind’s first great wave of expansion into the galaxy. Worlds once colonised because of their location or some desirable natural resource have developed into the cores of sectors, many of which have swollen to include two hundred or more star systems. These sectors are connected to one another by relatively stable, if still hazardous, inter-sector Warp routes and the vast, uncharted reaches between each are referred to as Wilderness Space. These unexplored depths harbour all many of terrors, from ravening pirates to unknown alien empires, as well as untold riches, from long-lost human colonies to worlds strewn with the wealth of long-extinct xenos species. The Calixis Sector exists on the verges of the Imperium’s spinward reaches. The sector is relatively young, having been hewn from the xenos-haunted Calyx Expanse around two thousand years ago by the blood and toil of the armies of Lord Militant Angevin. The Calixis Sector is at once blessed and cursed by its location. It is fortunate in that it exists far from the Imperium’s most bloody war zones, yet other characteristics of the region have brought their own woes. The Calixis Sector might not be cursed by total, all-consuming sector-wide conflict as so many other regions are, but it is nonetheless cursed. Countless heresies and conspiracies afflict the sector’s worlds, many of them in some way tied to a darkness that stains the region. Others relate to the mysterious “Tyrant Star”, an esoteric stellar phenomenon that appears at random and brings planet-wide insanity with each manifestation. Because of such heresies, the sector is host to a high number of Inquisitors, drawn by the conspiracies and mysteries that afflict it. So many Inquisitors are active in the Calixis Sector that a degree of formalisation has developed over the centuries. The so-called Ordos Calixis are based in the threatening and awe-inspiring Tricorn Palace on the sector’s capital world of Scintilla, and they maintain numerous other facilities across the sector and even beyond. The Ordos Calixis come together in the Calixian Conclave, the figurehead of which is the Lord Inquisitor Caidin, an inveterate master of intrigue whose face is ever obscured behind a mask and who is said to walk amongst the populace at will. Despite the outwardly formal nature of the Calixian Conclave, the Inquisitors of the Calixis Sector are as riven with disagreement and schism as those of any other region. Individuals harbour factional and doctrinal beliefs that cause them to clash bitterly across the floor of the Tricorn Palace’s debating chamber, while outside it, they or their proxies engage in deadly wars. Like all Imperial sectors, Calixis has its own central government in the form of the Adeptus Terra's Sector Lord Marius Hax. This patrician veteran of galactic intrigue and conspiracy is concerned only that each world in his realm meets its Imperial tithe, having little or no concern how this is achieved. As with most worlds on the Imperium, the details of planetary governance are left to the Imperial Commanders on the ground. Hax is the head of a mighty infrastructure responsible for raising and coordinating the tithes of hundreds of worlds, a gargantuan task only made possible by the legions of scribes, factors, and assayers that toil ceaselessly beneath him. Possibly the most demanding challenge faced by the Calixian sector authorities is the massive, decades-long Imperial Crusade taking place in the distant region called the Jericho Reach. Though situated on the opposite side of the galaxy to Calixis, the two are linked by a Warp Gate, through which vessels travel in the blink of an eye a distance that would normally take months, if not years, of perilous Warp navigation. The so-called Jericho-Maw Warp Gate remains a jealously guarded secret and travel through it is very often one-way. The Jericho Reach is at once a region rich in resources and a potential curse upon the Imperium. With the vast Hive Fleets of the xenos Tyranids assaulting the galaxy from the region’s outer edges, the Warp Gate could, were the Tyranids to capture it, offer them a means of striking into parts of the Emperor’s domains rarely subject by such external threats. To capture the vast wealth of the Jericho Reach and to ensure the Warp Gate remains secure, the Imperium has committed vast resources of men and materiel into the Achilus Crusade. Untold numbers of Imperial troops and limitless resources are being channelled through the Jericho-Maw Warp Gate, drawn from the Calixis Sector and beyond, and countless millions of Imperial Guard troops have already given their lives fighting on the other side of the galaxy to capture a region steeped in blood and darkness. Few, if any, of the sector’s masters other than Lord Hax and his inner circle know that the countless thousands of troops raised from the worlds of Calixis are bound not to defend their own worlds from alien invasion or rebel insurrection, but to conquer a benighted region of space tens of thousands of light years distant. Calixis Sector Timeline Please note that the record of the events in the Calixis Sector's history outlined here is by no means complete or exhaustive and offers only a snapshot of the unfolding chronicle of the Calixis Sector, as it might be made known to the Acolytes of the Inquisition. Much of the true nature of events, as well as vital occurrences of dire import, remain hidden. A few of the major events in the Imperium of Man’s history have also been included to establish a wider context for a consideration of Calixian events. *'The Great Crusade (Late 30th - Early 31st Millennium)' - The Emperor of Mankind's Great Crusade seeks to reunite all of the human-settled colony worlds in the galaxy under the rule of the newborn Imperium of Man. *'The Horus Heresy (Early 31st Millennium)' - The Warmaster Horus, Primarch of the Sons of Horus Space Marine Legion, is corrupted by Chaos and his own ambition and rebels against his father, the Emperor. He successfully recruits half of the Space Marine Legions, large parts of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Army into the service of Chaos and unleashes a 7-year-long galactic civil war that kills billions. Horus is slain by the Emperor at the conclusion of the Battle of Terra. Mortally wounded himself in the confrontation, the Emperor is interred within the Golden Throne. The present Age of the Imperium begins. *'The Age of Apostasy (100-600.M36)' - The Imperium is consumed by civil war and apostasy from true faith in the Emperor after the High Lord Goge Vandire seizes control of both the Administratum and the Ecclesiarchy in an attempt to impose his own will upon the Imperium rather than serving the will of the Emperor. He is ultimately brought down by an invasion of Terra known as the Terran Crusade and the Ecclesiarchical Palace led by the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard and his own bodyguards, the Daughters of the Emperor, the predecessors of the Adepta Sororitas. The invasion is spurred on and guided by a militant religious reformer, the priest Sebastian Thor, and his Covenant of Light. *'The War of Assassins (228.M36)' *'The Reign of Blood Ends (378.M36)' - The Age of Apostasy's Reign of Blood finally ends in the death of Goge Vandire at the hands of the Daughters of the Emperor as Terra comes under invasion from Loyalist forces seeking to restore the rightful rule of the Emperor. *'The Haarlock Charter (395.M36) ' - The Haarlock Great Charter is granted by the new reforming Ecclesiarch, Sebastian Thor, to the Free Captain Mordercai Haarlock for his service against the Apostate fleets of the Ecclesiarchy's private army and navy, the Frateris Templar. *'The Great Voyage (723-736.M36)' - Solomon Haarlock’s fleet undertakes a perilous 13-year-long voyage and charts a volume of space beyond the Imperium’s borders he dubbed the “Calyx Expanse.” Haarlock discovers several formerly unknown xenos realms, substantial mineral resources, several stable Warp paths and scattered human-settled worlds of unknown provenance. He also notes several worlds that he deems to mark out the territory of an ancient and long-dead alien civilisation, aeons old, and names their former realm a “Chalice of Great and Ancient Wickedness”. He notes the area in the Imperial Cartographia Universalis as rich in “souls, plunder, wealth and things best left undisturbed”, and a region that could be added to the Imperium only with a “great effusion of blood.” *'The World of Sinophia Founded (133.M37)' - The world of Sinophia is granted by the High Lords of Terra as the personal fiefdom of the Rogue Trader Teresa Sinos at the end of her voyages as a reward for her service to the Imperium. The planet is situated beyond the edge of the Scarus Sector and rapidly becomes a staging post for expeditions into the frontier of the Calyx Expanse and the Halo Stars beyond. *'The Age of Plunder (Various Dates.M37-M39)' - The stories brought back from the Calyx Expanse of wealth, xenos artefacts and resource-rich, life-sustaining worlds draw numerous Imperial Free Captains, Rogue Traders and Renegades to the region from across the already-settled Scarus and Ixaniad Sectors. Darker tales surface as well of inhuman empires, horrific xenos “Mind Eaters”, Chaos-worshiping savages who were once men, the dark perils of the limitless “Abyss of Ha’az’Roth” and of a baleful black star that presages disaster. But enough plunder flows into Imperial coffers to keep a steady stream of adventurers, rogues and Explorators entering the Expanse, many never to return. *'The Altid Crusade (290-299.M38) ' *'The Meratis Settlement (mid-M38)' - Isolationist voider families fleeing persecution in the dynastic wars of the Ixaniad Sector settle the Meratis Cluster in the stellar dead zone between the abyss and their former home. In time their numbers are swollen by human Renegades, outlaws and worse, forming the Meratech Clans. *'Ymgarl Moons Cleansed of Genestealers (038.M39)' - The Salamanders Chapter of Space Marines cleanses the moons of Ymgarl of the strain of Genestealers long found in that region of the galaxy. The purge is not successful and Ymgarl Genestealers will continue to plague the Imperium in the centuries to come. *'The Angevin Crusade Begins (322.M39)' - Praetor Golgenna Angevin, a powerful noble from the Terran Court, is raised to the rank of Lord Militant in the Imperial Guard and granted a writ from the High Lords of Terra to persecute an Imperial Crusade to liberate and dominate the area of space designated as the Calyx Expanse. His Crusade's forces are drawn principally from the Segmentum Solar and number over 17 million levied troops who are divided into 4 battle groups and a strategic reserve, re-enforced by elements of the Titan Legios Venator and Magna, as well as the Black Templars, Tigers Argent, Sons of Medusa and Charnel Guard Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes and a significant naval deployment drawn from the Battlefleets Solar and Obscurus. A score of Rogue Trader and Explorator fleets range ahead of the main Imperial forces, identifying targets and providing active reconnaissance in this dangerous region of space. Swelling the force's already vast ranks are tens of thousands of “pauper warriors” of the Frateris Militia whipped up into a frenzy of holy zeal by the Ecclesiarchy and innumerable petty hangers-on, opportunists and logistical transports, with supply trains leading back whole sectors away from the front. Using the well-established Frontier World of Sinophia as its forward staging post and marker, the Crusade’s main thrust is launched like an armoured fist into the heart of the Calyx Expanse across the Periphery in a two-pronged assault directed towards two prominent star systems where Rogue Traders had long-established pro-Imperial human contact: Malfi and Solomon. *'The Reaping of the Emperor’s Wrath (341-545.M39)' - Having strongly established and fortified two salients of conquered Imperial territory into the Calyx Expanse, with their domains now anchored on the worlds of Solomon and Malfi, as well as defeated three minor xenos empires and innumerable other non-compliant forces in the prior twenty years of fighting, the Angevin Crusade pauses for fortification and entrenchment of its gains before the next stage of conquests begins. The Crusade is then granted a fresh influx of troops by the High Lords of Terra in recognition of its success (and the wealth already pouring into Imperial coffers from their conquests), in order to press on. Seizing the moment, the Crusade forces carry out the greatest single sweep of conquests in the conflict as the two-pronged assault from the salient's arms sweep together conquering as many worlds in the pace of four years as had been taken in the proceeding two decades. These conquests form the territory later known as the Golgenna Reach sub-sector in a campaign that is called by Imperial chroniclers the “Reaping of the Emperor’s Wrath.” Of the many famous victories of this campaign, one of the most lauded belongs to the young General Drusus, who took the War World of Iocanthos in a single week, overthrowing a great and baleful tyranny there, while perhaps the most infamous is the'' Exterminatus'' of the world of Amun’an Morrus, whose once-human population of intelligent machines is judged too tainted by tech-heresy to continue to exist. Such horrors are attested to on this world that after its destruction its former location is stricken from all Imperial records, only to live on as a dark Calixian legend. *'The Golgenna Consolidation (353-558.M39)' - With the first and second great phases of its vast operation complete, (and partly owing to battle fatigue after 30 standard years of Crusade), Lord Militant Angevin’s forces consolidated their hold of what was more than 200 captured worlds, and shepherded the arrival of the first wave of Imperial colonisation to the areas they controlled. During this period of relative peace, several notable regiments of the Imperial Guard who had earned great glory in the campaign (such as the Brontine Centurions) were given rights of settlement to their own worlds, while several attached forces (like the elements provided by the various Astartes Chapters) rotated out of the Crusade's service. *'The Angevin Crusade Second Front is Opened (359.M39)' - The Angevin Crusade’s third great push begins with a freshly raised army group gathered from the core worlds of the Segmentum Obscurus, under the command of the Imperial Navy's High Admiral Vaakkon who opens a second front. The new army group to enter the Crusade assaulted the Calyx Expanse from the Segmentum's coreward regions, with the goal of linking up with Angevin’s own forces who advanced from Golgenna to meet them. This phase of the campaign proves disastrous, as worsening conditions in the Warp and a series of calamities and reversals beset the Imperial forces, and when the fleets finally meet in 363.M39 at the world of Orendal the Imperial losses of the last four years nearly equal that of the first two decades of the Crusade. Angevin commands the world of Orendal be transformed into a shrine to honour the fallen dead and then he orders a retreat. Some say that after this time Angevin is a man broken in will and purpose. The Crusade's forces withdraw to the interior of the Golgenna Reach, and Angevin devolves command of his armies to his senior generals and admirals with mixed success, as with no clear line of authority factionalism and bitter rivalries start to appear in the ranks of the Crusade. *'The Bleak Years (363-369.M39)' - With the Angevin Crusade’s forward impetus stalled, its domains begin to come under repeated and sustained attack from without, weathering the storms of an Ork WAAAGH!, and the privations of xenos corsairs and raiders whose assaults claim the lives of millions. Signs and omens are everywhere; a burning black fire is seen in the skies of the world of Lossal Prime days before all contact with the thriving Imperial colony world is lost, the wreckage of an entire overdue re-enforcement battle group out of Akurion is discovered by piquet ships operating on the fringes of the Ha’az’Roth region and plagues decimate the worlds of the Malfian Holdfast. Rebellions and cult activity rise to threaten what were thought to be stable worlds and assassins claim the life of Arch-Confessor Melcher El, the Crusade’s spiritual leader and Ecclesiarchy adviser. Worsening political rivalries between the Crusade's generals and Imperial Commanders break out into petty conflicts. Betrayals and a wave of outright distrust between the Crusade's leaders allow matters to deteriorate further. For the first time the Crusade’s gains begin to be lost, and the Imperial forces are stretched increasingly thin in their defence of the new realm. Morale problems and discord grow in the ranks. Only the fleets of the Rogue Traders Sibylline Haarlock and Ludd Sabrehagen provide the rapid transport and redeployment needed to support the brilliant and daring counterattacks of General Drusus’ army group against the Warp-worshiping xenos race known as the Yu’vath and their debased human allies which prevent the entire Malfian region from collapsing and leaving the Crusade’s conquests wide open for assault. Drusus is widely acclaimed as a saviour but many powerful figures in the Crusade view him as a dangerous warmonger, rival and would-be usurper. *'The Transfiguration of Drusus (367.M39)' - According to some sources, betrayed by agents of his rivals among Lord Militant Angevin’s generals, Drusus is attacked by a deadly assassin whilst rallying his depleted forces on the world of Maccabeus Quintus and is seemingly slain, before rising again -- an event many see as a true miracle and a clear mark of the Emperor’s favour. The Drusine sect of the Imperial Cult begins to flourish in his shadow, already revering him as a living saint, while shadowy agencies, some say belonging to the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition, also bring new aid to his forces in the persecution of the Yu’vath and their human allies (which include traitors within the Imperial’s own ranks). Almost by sheer force of personality and by independently rallying much of the Crusade’s forces to his own banner with tacit backing from the wider Imperial powers (including the involvement of a sizable force from the Iron Hands Astartes Chapter), Drusus orders the launch of the Angevin Crusade’s third and final phase of conquests. This campaign succeeded in destroying the powers that controlled much of what would later be known as the Drusus Marches sub-sector in General Drusus' honour, laying waste to as many worlds as he dominated. *'The Great Founding (370-610.M39)' - Mass colonial expeditions from the overpopulated worlds of the distant Segmentum Solar, and from nearer afield in the troubled Mandragora and Gehenna Sectors arrive within the fledgling Calixis Sector, creating a great influx of human population to the region. *'The Death of Angevin (372.M39)' - Lord Militant Golgenna Angevin dies at his palace on the world of Quaddis. Though the official cause of death is listed as natural causes, rumours lay his decline in health on advanced old age and a surfeit of fine living. Darker stories persist of the Officio Assassinorum’s hand in matters as punishment for his later failings in the prosecution of the Angevin Crusade. Drusus is named Lord Militant by wide acclaim in Angevin's stead (with the political support of both the Departmento Munitorum and the Inquisition) and as soon as a state period of mourning for the late Angevin is over, Drusus immediately sets to re-forging the region's military forces for a final counterattack into the regions of the Adrantis Nebula and the remaining strongholds of the Yu’vath Hell Worlds. *'The Grant of The Lathes (380.M39)' - In recognition of their invaluable assistance and heavy losses in the purging of the taint of the Adrantians, as well as their service to the Angevin Crusade in decades past, Drusus grants the Lathe System to be the sole domain of the Adeptus Mechanicus in perpetuity, and ratifies their claims to several other worlds and rights of free and unchecked passage through the stars the Crusade has conquered. By this act, the Lords of Mars were bound in strength both to the fledgling sector and to Drusus' own banner. *'The Angevin Crusade Officially Ends; Birth of the Calixis Sector (384.M39)' - With the final defeat of the xenos known as the Yu’vath and the Bale Childer, and the Exterminatus ''of their homeworlds, the final serious organised resistance to Imperial rule in the Calyx Expanse ends and Drusus declares the Angevin Crusade to be complete. Drusus is installed with full rights and title by the Equerry Primaris of the High Lords of Terra as the first Lord Sector Calixis to much acclaim. Amongst his first acts are the confirming of the world of Scintilla as his sector capital, the ratification of the great trade charters for the new sector's mercantile shipmasters and rising commercial powers that had maintained the Crusade. This binds the sector’s life blood of trade and creates what would become the great Chartist families and first great Calixian noble houses. His other achievements include the creation of the sector's great legal code, the Corpus Presidium Calixis and the instillation of a Calixian branch of the Holy Synod of the Adeptus Ministorum at Tarsus on Scintilla. The full effective pacification of the sector will continue to consume much blood and treasure of the Imperial war machine for a further three Terran centuries to come. *'The Death of Drusus (417.M39)' - The first and greatest Lord Sector Calixis dies and is succeeded by Marshal Corin Shultus, his former aide-de-camp and distant kinsmen to the late Golgenna Angevin. The final resting pace of Drusus’ mortal remains is kept a secret, although rumours circulate that he was taken back to Maccabeus Quintus to be interred at the site of his first “death”. Mass lamentation and political unrest accompany the news of his passing and the entire sector undergoes a seven-year cycle of mourning. *'The Beatification of Saint Drusus (502.M39)' - After nearly a century of deliberation the General Synod of Terra confers sainthood on Drusus, whose cult and dogma had already flourished within the Calixis Sector and become a dominating factor in the local Calixian sect of the Imperial Cult. *'The War of Hubris (550-760.M39)' - The independent world of Sinophia fights a covert trade war with the burgeoning commercial powers of the newborn Calixis Sector and is laid low. As a result, in the years that follow, much of its population is repatriated to the sector itself, its hive cities emptying and commerce fleeing. Sinophia now retains but a shadow of its former prominence and grandeur, nominally passing under the writ of the Lord Sector Calixis, and condemned to a long, slow economic starvation. *'The Donionian Crusade (989.M39)' *'The Threefold Curse (123.M40)' - Two heavily defended Battlefleet Calixis watch-stations and a sizable capital ship taskforce, lead by the Grand Cruiser ''Fire of Heaven, are destroyed by unknown assailants in the outer reaches of the Hazeroth Abyss, forcing an Imperial retrenchment, effectively shrinking the border of the sector and ending further military expansion in the region. The only clue to the cause is found carved on a bulkhead in the hulk of the watch-station Sentry-17, which reads, “The worms that walk have come for us all”. *'The Macharian Crusade (387-401.M40)' - The Lord Solar Macharius launches a massive Imperial Crusade into the unexplored regions of the galaxy that marks the largest expansion of Imperial territory since the Great Crusade 9 millennia before. *'The White Sorrows (552-570.M40) '- Dark Eldar corsairs of the Kabal of the White Sorrow plague the area of space known as the Periphery with a devastating series of raids. The corsairs are shattered and their threat ended at last when confronted and brought to battle by a force consisting of Battlefleet Calixis, Explorator and Rogue Trader forces (aided it is rumoured by unknown xenos forces) under the overall command of the Rogue Trader Kobras Aquairre. The battle turns when Aquairre’s flagship, The Son of Seth, successfully rams and boards the corsair flagship Altar of Torment, Kobras himself slaying the enemy’s Butcher Archon in single combat. *'Tanis Incident (709.M40)' - The thriving Hive World of Tanis and its surrounding star system, which had been an outer bulwark of the Calixis Sector’s power in the Hazeroth Sub-sector, is visited by an unexplained stellar phenomena in the shape of a baleful black “Tyrant Star” that presages destruction, madness and death. Within a period of weeks, the Tanis System is ravaged, resulting in over two billion dead or missing. Survivors are only found on the Agri-moon of St. Astrid’s Fall, which itself is badly ravaged. The “Tanis Incident” is covered up with full Inquisitorial authority and declared a forbidden subject on pain of death. Civil data is adjusted accordingly so that Tanis never existed in the public records of the sector. This event, taken with a long and erratic slew of other dark mysteries and a rising weight of deadly prophesy, leads to the formation of the current incarnation of the Inquisition's Tyrantine Cabal to investigate the matter and take whatever action is necessary to combat what is now classified as the phenomena of the Hereticus Tenebrae. *'The 26th Space Marine Founding (738.M40)' *'The War of Brass (738-741.M40) '- The Hive Worlds of the Gelmiro Cluster fall into sedition against the Imperium, following the charismatic leadership of a figure calling himself the “Emperor of Brass”, debasing themselves into the worship of the Ruinous Powers. Heavily militarised, the Renegades quickly sponsor and arm rebel groups on nearby worlds and when counter-attacked, reveal the hand of dark forces from the Eye of Terror in their ranks. The so-called “War of Brass” that followed was comparably brief but bloody, involving forces drawn from across the sector, and the involvement of the Adeptus Astartes and the Titans of Legio Venator, it rendered the once thriving worlds of Gelmiro blasted, rubble strewn rocks. Classified as War Worlds and the haunt of murderous scav-mutants, Renegades and wreakers ever since, the Gelmiro System is still a shunned no-man’s land to this day. *'The Second Vortigern Crusade (740-745.M40)' *'Mara Colonised (098.M41)' - The ancient, frozen world of Mara in the Hazeroth Abyss is colonised as Imperial miners explore the world's icy depths for rare and unique trace elements of great strategic and economic value. *'The Birth of Ateanism (103.M41)' - The Arch-Heretic Julius Ateanos “accidentally” creates the Eris Transform, a heresy that will claim thousands of souls and lives in the years that follow. *'The Dark Heresy (126.M41) '- The Propheticum Hereticus Tenebrae, a compilation of many sources, case studies and prognostications is compiled into a single archive of dark lore by the Inquisition's Tyrantine Cabal and housed in the depths of the Bastion Serpentis, (although rumours abound that this is merely a version of some much earlier work of unknown origin). This work's implications trouble the sleep of many great minds. *'The Gothic War (143-160.M41) '- The 12th Black Crusade, better known as the Gothic War, consumes the Gothic Sector. *'Mara Isolated (191.M41)' - All contact with the Imperial colony on Mara is lost amid Warp disturbances troubling the area. Later contact finds no trace of the former inhabitants of the Mining World. *'The Meritech Wars (211-226.M41) '- The clans of the Merates Cluster secede from the Imperium, rallying many Renegade factions to their cause, raiding deep into the sector and causing widespread disruption and anarchy. The wars, at their height, pose the greatest threat to the sector’s stability in generations and even threatens to provoke internecine conflict with the bordering Ixaniad Sector. Thanks to the rise in power of Myram Harvala as Sector Governor, the Meritech clans are crushed and the worlds of the cluster are scoured clean of life. In the aftermath, the Heretek conspiracy of the Logicians is proved to have been behind the outbreak of the war. *'The Seventeen Holy Martyrs (385.M41)' - A small force of Adeptus Sororitas Battle-Sisters die to a woman defending the agri-colony of Gallowglass in the Malfi System from a Chaos Cult of decay, slaying an incarnate daemon of great power in the process. A permanent shrine is raised to their honour in remembrance of this great deed. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (389.M41)' - The Asteroth Mining Colony in the Drusus Marches falls to heretical rebellion and waves of mass suicides following a visitation by the Tyrant Star. The colony is effectively destroyed, survivors flee to the nearby Locura System where they sow discord and unrest before a joint Inquisitorial and Adeptus Arbites purge of the refugees. *'The First Siege of Vaxanide (410-412.M41)' - The Vaxanide System is besieged by an Ork raider fleet, and the Ork forces also make planetfall to assault Vaxanide's hive cities but the Greenskins are swiftly repulsed. The Orks are eventually driven off by the Battlefleet Calixis, one sizable splinter force landing on the world of Ganf Magna. *'The Fall of the Tellurian Combine (428-430.M41)' - The dominating commercial power of the Tellurian Combine is uncovered as a front for the malefic Chaos Cult called the Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness. Such is the group's widespread power and infiltration, even of the Lucid Court, that rather than risk civil war and an open purge, the Inquisition's local Ordos Calixis declares a shadow war against the Brotherhood, which lasts for three standard years and involves what is believed to be the largest employment of both the Officio Assassinorum and the Grey Knights in the sector’s history before its conclusion. An unforeseen side affect of the widespread secret purges and fearful suspicion they create is a dramatic and long-term weakening of the sector’s central government which has detrimental effects for centuries to come. *'The Reign of Terror on Malfi (428-479.M41)' - The ascension of the House of Koba on Malfi results in the most tyrannical and brutal regime in the history of the Calixis Sector, and raises the spectre of succession and sector civil war, threatening the wresting, by covert and bloody means, of the seat of sector government from the then weak Lucid Court on Scintilla. The House of Koba falls at last by its own hand from betrayal within, leaving a power vacuum that leads to a twenty year period of strife, misrule and petty house wars on Malfi, ended only by a greater threat that rises from the tumult. *'The First War for Armageddon (474.M41)' - The First War for Armageddon unfolds on that crucial Hive World in the Segmentum Solar. *'The Bloody Solstice on Malfi (499.M41)' - The rise of the appallingly powerful Khornate Chaos Cult called the Pilgrims of Hayte forces an end to Malfi’s internal political divisions at the cost of the near fall of that mighty world to annihilation. The Pilgrims of Hayte, while defeated, are not destroyed and live on to become a thorn in the side of the Calixis Sector's Imperial authorities until the present day and the source of a great many woeful atrocities. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (503.M41)' - Snowden’s World suffers a visitation by the Tyrant Star leading to twenty days of riots and a mass famine that decimates the population. *'The Second Siege of Vaxanide (507.M41)' - A second Ork invasion force centred around the Space Hulk designated Pinnacle of Savagery attacks the Vaxanide System. Although this force is considerably larger than the first, it is swiftly met by Battlefleet Calixis and allied forces whose mass bombardment cause the Hulk to break up and disintegrate before it can approach the Hive World, although fierce fighting continues as some Greenskin forces make it through to the planet. *'The Devayne Incorporation (560.M41)' - The writ of holy orders is removed from the Devayne Fraternity by the Synod Calixis of the Ecclesiarchy, which cites the group’s worldly aspect and growing moral turpitude, forcing its slow rebirth into the entity known as the Devayne Incorporation, one of the most powerful and rigorously organised commercial powers in the sector. *'The Recovery of the Lucid Court (609.M41)' - Lord Sector Calixis Larhanus Sult, called by many “The Great Conciliator”, is inaugurated and restores much power and prestige to the Lucid Court on Scintilla. He successfully pulls back executive authority to the office of the Lord Sector that had been slowly devolving to the Great Houses over the years, and massively expands the directly controlled military forces of his office and institutes aggressive reforms to the governance of Hive Sibellus. *'The Fall Narrow Incursion (623.M41)' - The Fall Narrow mining outpost on 88 Tanstar is revealed to been secretly dominated by the Cryptos xenoform. *'The Corinth Crusade (689.M41)' *'Haarlock Vanishes (703.M41) '- Erasmus Haarlock, Rogue Trader, thought to be the last of his famed line, vanishes after completing the extermination of his bloody kin and leaving himself the sole-survivor of his clan. *'The Sutters Rock Outbreak (724.M41)' - The mining asteroid colony of Sutters Rock becomes the first confirmed location where what will come to be called the Fydae Strain Virus is encountered. The plague runs rampant and the dead walk, leading to the loss of all 120,000 colonists in a matter of hours. The virus is a Warp-contagion linked to the foul Nurgleite daemon-cult known as the Vile Savants. *'The Ascension of Marius Hax (731.M41)' - The iron-handed Marius Hax becomes Lord Sector Calixis, after effectively ruling as the power behind the throne for the prior decades for his ailing and aged kinsman, Larhanus Sult. Subtle, clever and above all ruthless, and able to build on the achievements of his predecessor, Hax is arguably the strongest ruler the sector has seen for several centuries. *'The Manchenko Purge (740.M41)' - A sizable portion of the Commercia Great House of the Manchenko Dynasty is found to be corrupt and sanctioned by Inquisitorial purge, leaving it a battered shadow of its former power, further assailed and tormented by its rival houses. The Manchenko endure however and spend the next decades slowly rebuilding their power. *'The Damocles Gulf Crusade (742.M41)' - The Damocles Gulf Crusade, also called the Damocles Crusade, was the first military conflict fought between the Imperium of Man and the rapidly expanding Tau Empire in the Lithesh Sector of the Ultima Segmentum in the galaxy's Eastern Fringes during the late 41st Millennium. The conflict essentially ended in a stalemate, as the Imperium was forced to conclude its military offensive early to deal with the encroaching Tyranid threat while the Tau sought to begin diplomatic negotiations with the Imperium to show humanity the benefits to be had by accepting the Greater Good. Members of the Tau Water Caste had established trade agreements with Imperial worlds on the frontier of the Tau Empire, near the Damocles Gulf region of the Ultima Segmentum in the galactic east, and exchanges of goods and technology were common. Alarmed by the threat of alien contamination, the Administratum readied a suitable response and almost a century later, the Damocles Crusade smashed into Tau space, destroying several outlying settlements and pushing deep into the Tau Empire. When the Imperial fleet reached the Tau Sept world of Dal'yth Prime, however, the Crusade ground to a bloody stalemate as the formidable numbers and high technology of the Tau and their Kroot allies thwarted every attempt to capture the world or its star system. Many months of terrible fighting ensued with nothing gained on either side. By late 742.M41 the Crusade's commanders eventually agreed to requests from the Tau Water Caste for peace talks. The negotiations were successful and the Imperial fleet withdrew from Tau space unmolested, primarily due to the impending approach of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth. Or, depending on the source, the Damocles Gulf Crusade was ended in 988.M41 due to the emergent threat of Hive Fleet Kraken. *'A Pattern Revealed (742.M41)' - The Tyrantine Cabal conclusively identifies the “Calixian Pattern Killings” going back at least eleven hundred Terran years. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (742.M41)' - The Tyrant Star is sighted by Explorator vessels in the area of the Death World of Vigil. *'The Malygrisian Tech-Heresy (742-770.M41)' - The militant Explorator Archmagos, Umbra Malygris, goes Renegade after clashing with the High Fabricator of the Lathes, taking with him hundreds of adepts and followers and threatening a full dogmatic schism within the Machine Cult’s ranks within the sector. Hunted on all sides, Malygris becomes increasingly insane but refuses to flee the sector, hiding instead in its shadows and cultivating a conspiracy of sympathisers and traitors to aid him. The renegade unleashes blasphemous horrors and forbidden weapons seemingly at random in order to further his research or avenge himself on his enemies. His forces also plunder and attack Mechanicus facilities, exploratory bases and even rival tech-heretic forces in order to obtain their secrets. Eventually destroyed at the hands of the Mechanicus Dragon Secutarii. However, Malygrisan lore still exists to plague the Omnissiah’s cult to the present. *'Ice Station Mara (743.M41)' - An Imperial mining penitentiary outpost is re-established on the deserted Ice World of Mara in the Hazeroth Abyss. *'The First Tyrannic War Begins (745.M41)' - The Tyranids' Hive Fleet Behemoth assaults the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy and is defeated during the Battle of Macragge only by the heroic sacrifices made by the Ultramarines. *'The Tyrant Star Appears (748.M41)' - Plagues and an epidemic of madness grips the feral World of Endrite. *'The Sabbat Worlds Crusade Begins (756.M41) '- The Sabbat Worlds Crusade was an Imperial Crusade fought over the course of more than 23 standard years between 755.M41 and 778.M41 to retake the Sabbat Worlds Sector located at the rimward edge of the Segmentum Pacificus from the heretical Forces of Chaos. This Crusade was one of the largest and most significant Imperial military operations undertaken in recent history and ultimately ended in the reconquest of the sector by the armed forces of the Imperium of Man. *'Mara Abandoned (768.M41)' - The Imperial mining colony on Mara is abandoned amid great loss of life and the entire region of space around it is quarantined by Inquisitorial edict. *'The Treachery of Nephthys (777.M41)' - Inquisitor Erya Nephthys, once the most promising of her generation, goes Renegade and massacres a number of her peers in the very heart of the Tricorn Palace on Scintilla. The vilest of Traitors, she attacks numerous other Imperial holdings and carves a bloody path cross the sector, prompting a blood hunt by the entire Ordos Calixis of the Inquisition. She dies a third and final time at the hands of Witch Hunter Rykehuss and her ashes are interred in a sealed vault to insure her disposal is a permanent one. *'The Margin Crusade is Launched (784.M41)' - Under the holy writ of the Synod Obscurus of the Ecclesiarchy and taking place far to the Calixis Sector’s Spinward border, an Imperial Crusade is launched into the Margin region beyond the light of the Astronomican to the galactic north. The Calixis Sector is called on to provide troops and materiel to the ongoing Imperial effort and grudgingly complies. Thirty standard years later the Margin Crusade is believed by most in the Imperium to still be grinding on with a great loss of blood and treasure. In truth, the Imperium lost contact with the Margin Crusade as early as 788.M41 and the Crusade is believed by the Inquisition to have failed, the forces dedicated to its completion lost in their entirety. However, the Imperium continues to maintain the fiction of the Margin Crusade's existence, using it as an excuse to raise ever larger tithes of troops and war machines which are then diverted to the Achilus Crusade in the Jericho Reach, which has also faced setbacks. *'The Astral Knives Cult declared Heretical (792.M41)' - Long tolerated, the centuries old void born death cult of the Astral Knife is found to have become tainted by association with dark forces and declared heretical by the Holy Ordos. *'The Doom of the ''Ardent Seeker (799.M41)' - The Ecclesiarchy Mission Ship, ''Ardent Seeker, is ravaged by a false prophet of the Pilgrims of Hayte on the way to the Shrine World of Maccabeus Quintus. Seven thousand worthy souls die in ways more hellish than the sane can imagine. *'Tyrant Star Appears (807.M41)' - Zillman’s Domain suffers a visitation from the Tyrant Star. *'The Tranch Insurrection (807.M41)' - A mutant uprising in the soot warrens of the minor industrialised Hive World of Tranch rapidly develops into a planet-wide insurrection which topples the ruling class, the brutal Oligarchs of Tranch. The mutants have formed together into a unified faction calling itself the Pale Throng, led by a cabal of terrifyingly powerful witches and mutant-psykers known as the Shroud Council. As rumours of the successful rebellion spread, so do brushfire revolts and uprisings on other worlds in the sector, and the flames of malcontent are fanned. Lord Sector Hax realises the wider threat to Imperial order and declares a mass counter-invasion of the war-torn world to bring the rebellion to heel, calling on the Inquisition to dispose of the Shroud Council, which they do, whilst the Ordo Hereticus launches Operation Bellerophon to decapitate the mutant forces. At huge cost in lives and at the price of laying waste to much of Tranch, the Pale Throng is crushed, but its many factions manage to scatter off-world, while sympathisers still raise revolt against the Imperium in the Pale Throng's name elsewhere. Although the war is officially over, the pacification of Tranch goes on, providing a bloody baptism of fire for many of the sector’s soldiers. *'The “Dance of the Dead” on Kalf (808.M41)' - Mysterious cult activity on the world of Kalf forces a notorious clash between rival Inquisitorial factions, leading to bloodshed and acrimony within the ranks of the Ordo Calixis in its wake. *'The ''Vervilix Disaster (810.M41)' - After suffering serious malfunction in transit, the Imperial Guard's mass-troop conveyer ''Vervilix, far off course, makes a forced landing on the forbidden Ice World of Mara. Heavy casualties ensue and the remaining survivors are taken into Inquisitorial custody. *'The Reef Stars Crusade Begins (811.M41) ' *'The Red Vaults of Luggnam (811.M41)' - A small Adeptus Arbites taskforce, investigating evidence of political corruption, murder and tithe-theft on the mining world of Luggnam, instead encounters the horrors perpetrated by the wanted Arch-Heretic Myrchella Sinderfell. In the aftermath, the Inquisition steps in and instigates a two-year-long planet-wide witch-hunt to weed out recidivist elements. *'The Disappearance of Inquisitor Layran (812.M41)' - The Inquisitor Layran and his retinue of Acolytes vanish en masse while investigating rumour of a xenos conspiracy, peripherally connected to the so-called “Beast House” organisation on Fenksworld. Their loss prompts the Ordo Xenos to place the entire, widespread trans-sector group under scrutiny, leading to an ongoing covert investigation of the Beast House and its mysterious master, Solkarn Senk. *'Opening of the Spinward Front (814.M41)' - WAAAGH! Grimtoof, the Ork WAAAGH! under the control of the Ork Warlord Ghenghiz Grimtoof, slams into the Periphery Sub-sector of the Calixis Sector in 814.M41. The massive Ork assault forced the Sub-sector Governor Duke Severus XIII to request aid from the Sector Governor Marius Hax, who mobilised the Calixis Sector's military reserves to meet the Greenskin invasion. Even as the forces of the Imperial Guard poured into what the Departmento Munitorum soon designated as the Spinward Front under the command of Lord General Ghanzorik of the Maccabian Janissaries, Severus XIII used the chaos caused by the invasion to secede from the Imperium, creating the independent pocket empire in the Periphery known as the Severan Dominate. At present, a three-way war is underway in the Spinward Front between the forces of the Imperium, the Severan Dominate and the Ork WAAAGH! *'The Time of Heroes (815.M41)' - This year marked the start of a particularly momentous era in the Calixis Sector's history which would decide the ultimate fate of the sector at the hands of small bands of heroes in service to the Ordo Calixis of the Inquisition. Sector Currency The Imperial currency of the Calixis Sector and many of the surrounding regions is known as the Throne Gelt or simply the Throne. There are also precious shell tokens or coins of rare metals that are accepted as legal tender on all of the civilised Imperial worlds of the sector. Thrones can also be dispersed in electronic form as payment. Other Notable Calixians *'Marius Hax' - Sector Lord Marius Hax (whose formally correct title is “Lord Sector” or “Lord Calixis”) is descended from an ancient family of Terran stock, a bloodline bred for leadership in the Imperial heartland of the Segmentum Solar. He was appointed governor of the sector by the High Lords of the Adeptus Terra more than one hundred and fifty standard years ago, and maintains a firm, unflinching grip on the planets under his control. The Lord Sector is a man of immense gravitas and solemnity, a glowering, intimidating presence at the heart of the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. Hax makes few public appearances, and personal audiences are rare. His devotion to the minutiae of leadership is legendary—it is said that he sleeps just four hours a night, and personally reviews the daily fiscal and economic reports in great detail. His reputation in the sector at large is therefore chilly and austere: he is popularly mocked as an unsmiling hardliner and administrative stickler, and also feared as a figure of unsympathetic authority. This widely accepted image, however, misses the essential truth. He is a painfully fair, even-handed man, devoted to the principles of ordered rule. In person, he is tall and granite-featured, and dresses in starkly simple dark robes, eschewing all aristocratic finery. He is over two hundred Scintillan years old, though modest juvenat treatments make him appear to be a robust fifty year old. Hax is not a man to be trifled with, nor underestimated. *'Xiao' - Chief Astropath Xiao is an improbably tall and broad-shouldered man with a shaven head and large grey-streaked beard. His blindness -- he wears an embroidered band around his head to cover his empty eye sockets -- is the only note of physical weakness about him, for even in his robes he is obviously a large and muscular man. Xiao does not permit anyone to send a message through his Astropaths unless he deems it necessary. Lord Hax is rarely refused by Xiao, but anyone else must justify the use of his Astropaths’ rare talents. Though Xiao is unfailingly polite he is still a very intimidating man and calmly refuses to compromise once he has made his decision. Xiao is one of the most powerful psykers in the Calixis Sector but he never sends astropathic messages personally, even for Hax, always having one of his astropaths do so instead, although it is rumoured that he has an arrangement with someone very powerful for whom he sends messages exclusively. *'Queen Lachryma III' - The Planetary Governor and Queen of Sepheris Secundus is an elderly woman who has successfully led Sepheris Secundus through numerous revolts, baronial uprisings and increasingly spectacular tithe demands from the Administratum. Now, however, she is getting old. Though her mind is still sound, her body is infirm and, some of the more ambitious barons say, she is losing the ruthlessness and willpower that once served her so well. Queen Lachryma’s aged, underweight form is swamped by her royal regalia, with its voluminous gown made from thousands of panes of stained glass and its crown of white gold. Her voice is thin and shaky, and she no longer has the presence that once acted as an anchor for the feudal system of Sepheris Secundus. In her later years, the queen has sunk into the throes of a personal crisis and has begun to wonder why her serfs have to live such grim lives of toil and whether there is another way that Sepheris Secundus could be ruled. She has ordered her barons to investigate what actually goes on in the depths of the planet’s mines, but her barons have resisted this and a few of them have sensed weakness and doubt in their queen. Though she would never admit it to anyone, Queen Lachryma is afraid of how she will be remembered, and knows that she is running out of time before she can get to the root causes of Sepheris Secundus’s misery. *'Archdeacon Ludmilla' - Ludmilla is a sturdily built, middle-aged woman who is the self-styled leader of the Cult of Redemption in the Calixis Sector. She believes that the Emperor is vengeful in the extreme and that it is her duty as a human being to punish every sin, from impure thoughts to excessive cursing, with excessive amounts of fire. Ludmilla believes in purifying fire as strongly as she believes in the Emperor, and loves to see sinners, places of ill repute and whole sections of the underhive consumed in flame. Ludmilla is devoted and not a little crazed. She is an impassioned hellfire preacher and a competent fighter, although she wields her sacred weapon, a pair of massive industrial shears, with more enthusiasm than skill. Ludmilla’s true skill is in encouraging her faithful to let the God-Emperor’s fury consume them, until there is nothing left of themselves: no compassion, not even any memory, just the burning hatred of the Emperor for all sinners. Her grandest project is to have the Redemption accepted as a part of the Imperial Creed, and she sends tributes to Cardinal Ignato in the hope that he will declare the Redemptionists to be valued members of the Adeptus Ministorum. These tributes mostly consist of cartloads of charred sinners left outside the Cathedral of Illumination on Scintilla. So far, Cardinal Ignato has not responded. *'Lord Marshal Luthir Veremonn Goreman' - Luthir Veremonn Goreman is the Lord Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites within the Calixis Sector. It was his idea to create the Divisio Immoralis, a new Arbitrator taskforce intended to deal with the myriad threats now confronting the sector. Goreman is known to have little respect for the vast majority of citizens who comprise the Calixis Sector's populace. Every time Goreman looks out upon the mass of Imperial citizenry he sees exactly the same thing he remembered from his homeworld of Sinophia: dissipated, lazy, disobedient wastrels slouching through aimless and worthless lives. To him, the Imperial Adeptus Terra is the only worthy creation of human society, to serve in it the one worthy ambition. The Adeptus, under the guidance of the Immortal Emperor, shows the rest of humanity what they could be had they the discipline, the faith, and the strength. Those outside the Adeptus are contemptible, and should think themselves lucky they are allowed to toil to support it; those who disobey or disrespect the Adeptus, or even court ambitions outside it, are beneath contempt. Luthir Goreman is of average height and lean of build, which surprises people who have seen the portraits and statues portraying him as a muscular giant. His complexion is pale, his eyes and hair grey, and his features broad, stern and handsome. He wears a black and gold Arbitrator dress uniform for most of his duties, with his rank pins and medals arranged on a separate banner that is carried to formal occasions by an adjutant. He always has a small purity seal pinned to his left lapel, copying a verse of Imperial scripture onto a new parchment each morning and having a garrison preacher bless and attach the seal at his private morning prayers. *'Cardinal Ignato' - Ignato is the Cardinal-Astra of the Calixis Sector, the senior prelate of the Adeptus Ministorum in the region. He leads the Calixian Synod of the Ecclesiarchy from Scintilla's Cathedral of Illumination, which is his sector seat. *'Lord Inquisitor Caidin' - Caidin is the Lord Inquisitor who leads the Calixian Conclave of Inquisitors from all three major Ordos. His headquarters is the Tricorn Palace on Scintilla, and every Inquisitor within the sector ultimately answers to his authority. *'Canoness Goneril' - Canoness Goneril is the leader of all Adepta Sororitas personnel in the Calixis Sector. Goneril leads the Lesser Order Famulous of the Opening Eye. The Opening Eye’s purpose is to offer counsel to the Calixis Sector’s powerful noble families. Most novices at the abbey are trainees of the Opening Eye and are schooled in a variety of subjects from Imperial history to theology and sector economics. Most importantly they are trained in the strength of mind to resist the secular temptations that are a constant threat to the Sisters Famulous. A Sister Famulous must be disciplined and incorruptible as she is sent out to fend mostly for herself, and is surrounded by the sometimes morally questionable nobles to whose house she is attached. Canoness Goneril has her Novices undergo a strict regime of fasting, prayer, lectures and theological study. She stops short of outright cruelty, but life is far from easy for a Novice of the Opening Eye. *'Senior Arbitrator Kae Drusil, Marshal-in-Chief of the Divisio Immoralis' - Kae Drusil is a Senior Arbitrator of the Adeptus Arbites and the Marshal-in-Chief of the Divisio Immoralis within the Calixis Sector. She was recruited into the Arbites following the assassination of her great-aunt and the rest of her noble household at the Universitariate she was attending at the age of fifteen. She remembered the Universitariate Enforcers and the interrogation by an unknown Arbites Judge. The Judge, whose name she never learned (and never sought), saw Kae's faith in the law, and her anger. He believed that these two traits would make her a fine recruit for the Arbites, and he was correct. As far as Kae Drusil could tell, the interrogation was her recruitment examination. Her belief in the incorruptibility of the Arbites and the inevitability of a future rule of perfect law had been demolished beyond repair by the things she was forced to do during a mission that was conducted under the auspices of the Inquisition. Approached by Lord Marshal Luthir Veremonn Goreman, Drusil agreed to command the Divisio Immoralis, the Lord Marshal's new experiment in Imperial law enforcement in the Calixis Sector. Known Calixian Sub-sectors Hazeroth *Samson IV - Hive World, and the starting sector for Rollplay Dark Heresy Sources *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 286-326 *''Guide to the Calixis Sector'' (RPG Web Supplement) *''Dark Heresy Apocrypha - Dark Heresy Timeline'' by Alan Bligh (RPG Web Supplement) *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 322-323 *''Dark Heresy: Book of Judgement (RPG), pp. 12-15 *''Warhammer 40k Wiki - Calixis Sector